Yugioh y el templo de la perdición
by Neteb
Summary: Si les gustan las peliculas de Indiana Jones, Estoy segura que esta historia es para ti ¡imaginense a los personajes de Yugioh en una adaptacion del Templo de la perdicion
1. Presentaciones, Muertes y peleas

Hola ha todos después de 3 años de no haber publicado fanfics; ahora vuelvo triunfante a publicar esta historia que para algunos los cautivó y los divirtió en varios aspectos. Bueno después de tanta palabrería será mejor que comience con mi historia. Así esto no pude lograrlo sin la ayuda de mi hermano a quien estimo mucho.

Antes que nada debo agregar que el titulo de la película y parte del guión no me pertenece, le pertenece a George Lucas y Steven Spielberg y los personajes de Yugioh le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi. Así y la canción que esta al principio es del grupo E-type

Suena el gong mientras aparecen unas bellas bailarinas, cantando e interpretando y bailando la canción You Are The Princesa of Egypt al ritmo de los tambores árabes y los movimientos sexys de la cantante y bailarina Tea.

I'm coming home

And I don't want to hear another word about this

It's hard to fight well  
>and come alone back from the abyss<br>No more of them lunatic thoughts time's up  
>for the Don Quixot<br>All I ever wanted was to give this my best shot

The sad part is that you come  
>from a different kind of life<br>I'm up and leaving now I'm living by the knife  
>I've lost my faith in human kind and it's time for a rest<br>Even though I did my best I didn't pass your test

You are the princess of Egypt and I'm just a man  
>I want to be with you, I feel astray<br>I need a miracle how to make you understand  
>I'd make you happy but you're far away<p>

You don't know what you're missing  
>What it is you leave behind<br>My good intentions for you makes me one of a kind  
>You'll get by in your fortress<br>you will hide behind that wall  
>But one day you will find out you almost had it all<p>

The sad part is that you come  
>from a different kind of life<br>I'm up and leaving now I'm living by the knife  
>I've lost my faith in human kind and it's time for a rest<br>Even though I did my best I didn't pass your test

You are the princess of Egypt and I'm just a man  
>I want to be with you, I feel astray (I wanna be with you)<br>I need a miracle how to make you understand  
>I'd make you happy but you're far away (Far away)<p>

you are the princess and I'm just a man  
>now I need a miracle to make you understand,<br>the princess of egypt and I'm just a man  
>will I ever make a princess to be my ding-a-ding, come!<p>

You are the princess of Egypt and I'm just a man  
>I want to be with you, I feel astray (I wanna be with you)<br>I need a miracle how to make you understand  
>I'd make you happy but you're far away (Far away)<p>

You are the princess of Egypt and I'm just a man  
>I want to be with you, I feel astray (I wanna be with you)<br>I need a miracle how to make you understand  
>I'd make you happy but you're far away (Far away)<p>

Y aplaudidas por la gente dijeron: ¡You Are the Princesa of Egypt to nigth!, terminados los aplausos, todas las bailarinas se dijeron a su camerino. Junto con su estrella principal, durante el transcurso del escenario al camerino.

En ese preciso momento iba bajando (El Galán de Galanes ¡Si chicas el papa zote de Yami! Ataviado con sus mejores galas un hermoso smoking blanco con negro y un clavel rojo. ), Dr. Yami; intervino Mako advirtiéndole de un posible peligro… ¡Ten cuidado!, el doctor Yami entendiendo la indirecta se dirigió a la mesa del rico y famoso Gozaguro Kaiba pronunciando...

Yog me hai chad chad hog no (para que les miento yo no sé hablar chino lo escribí como se escucha). Kaiba.. Sorprendido respondió ¿No tenía idea de que usted hablara mi idioma Dr. Yami? Solo cuando amerita la ocasión. ¿Entonces es verdad a encontrado el Nurhachi? Kaiba tratando de parecer sorprendido; Yami no se sorprendió al contrario el ya sabía que Kaiba pondría esa cara.

¡Usted lo sabe! Anoche sus guardaespaldas se lo quisieron llevar y sin pagar... Dando a entender que el hijo de Kaiba era cómplice. ¡Usted ha insultado a mi hijo! ¡No! El me ha insultado a mí. paff (Dox bajo la mano muy enojado), Le perdone la vida. El guardaespaldas de Kaiba Lecter objeto; Dog no Cua.

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo; espero que me mande reviews así sabré si continúo o no con la historia. Por cierto se me olvidaba necesito ideas para algunas torturas que tengo reservadas más adelante, espero su cooperación y como recompensa les pondré un lemón entre… es sorpresa. Nos vemos pronto… Disculpen edite la historia por cuestiones del formato estoy segura de que muchos están felices por mi regreso. Así que aquí me tendrán chicas con la historia.


	2. Noche de copas, una mentira y algo mas

Hola chicos como están, espero que muy bien tome la decisión de actualizar así que vamos a comenzar con el siguiente capítulo, que espero disfruten va a hacer un poco más largo. Antes debo hacer algunas aclaraciones en cuanto a los personajes: Gozaguro Kaiba asi que si digo Kaiba hablo de Gozaguro: es el padre adoptivo de Seto y Seto bueno es el chico frió que conocemos todas, salvo que en esta ocasión no será tan frió.

Mientras estaba la plática de caballeros, la srita. Tea se acerco gentilmente a conocer al invitado. Dirigiendo una mirada a Kaiba, ¡No me vas a presentar! (Si chicas lo sé es algo enfadosa pero es divertida ya verán todo lo que, le pasara a su personaje jjiijj... Soy mala). Intervino la cantante y bailarina Tea al acercarse a la mesa; siendo la favorita de Kaiba de todas las otras bailarinas. La señorita Tea, el Dr. Yami Yami levantándose de la mesa como todo un caballero. Nombrado arqueólogo… Tea es algo descortés si se dan cuenta.

"Creí que los arqueólogos eran pequeños hombres que buscan mamis…" Tea sentándose a lado de Yami. ¡Momias! Respondió el Dr. Yami encontró el Nurhaci y me lo entregara ahora… argumento Gozaguro, Lecter sacando el revólver. Mientras Tea hacia un comentario, Y según ustedes. ¿Qué es el Nurhachi?... Pero antes de que Tea pudiese terminar la frase; Yami ya la había sujetado y amenazándola con un tenedor. (Soy mala jijij…)

¡Guarde esa pistola! Será mejor que me pague lo que acordamos o si no… No me quedara más remedio que matar a la chica…. Tea con unos movimientos de cabeza diciendo, si, si, si, dando a entender que hiciera caso a lo que había dicho Yami. Tea asustada pronuncio ¡OH! Kaiba al ver la situación decidió sacar de su bolsa una gran cantidad de doblones en oro, mandándosela a Yami. Yami sujetando a Tea... ¡Ábrala! Tea asintiendo abrió la bolsa y saco lo que contenía, Yami observo detenidamente los doblones y los rechazo.

El diamante Kaiba! Es el precio que acordamos. Regresándole los doblones a Kaiba; Kaiba puso un pequeño bulto en la mesa y mandándolo de regreso a Yami la mesa era giratoria, Tea recibió el bulto y lo abrió. ¡Hay que precioso haa….! Yami soltando a Tea y quitándole el diamante dijo... Brindare a su salud. Tea tirándole un poco de vino, ¡Castígalo arruino mi vestido parisino…!

Kaiba observando la situación ordeno a Tea que se sentara mientras el arreglaba asuntos con Yami ¡Siéntate! Kaiba la separo de Yami. Y ahora déme el Nurhachi será un placer; dijo cortésmente el dr. Pidiéndole a Mako que se acercara ¿Qué rayos es el Nurhachi? Pregunto Tea. Aquí lo tiene índico Yami entregándoselo; ¿El Nurhachi es un tipo pequeño no? Contiene las cenizas del Nurhachi, el primer emperador de la dinastía Manchu. ¡Brindemos por el emperador! Comento Yami mientras bebía una copa.

Kaiba; y sus guardaespaldas comenzaron a reírse hahahaha, de una forma muy grosera. Que a Yami no le pareció y menos cuando Gozanguro le pidió de vuelta el diamante. Ahora devuélvame el diamante. ¿A caso estoy sordo o escuche mal? El hijo y el guardaespaldas continuaban riéndose como estúpidos, mientras Kaiba sacaba una especie de tubito que contenía una sustancia algo (extraña). Tea como siempre intervino al ver la sustancia que contenía el tubito.

¿Qué es eso? Pregunto la bailarina mientras se retocaba. Kaiba mirándola respondió, ¡el antídoto!, ¿Contra qué? Pregunto Yami algo confundido. "El veneno que acaba de ingerir Dr. Yami, ¡hahahah! ¡Es un veneno muy activo….Dijo Gozanguro mientras continuaba riéndose y observaba como el veneno comenzaba a hacer "efecto a Yami" Yami se levanto, regresó el diamante, y volvió a "sujetar y amenazar Tea". ¡Kaiba! Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Mientras Yami sostenía a Tea por la espalda con un tenedor.

Puede quedársela encontrare a otra contestándole a Yami y riéndose aun más; en ese momento Mako recogió la copa que contenía el veneno y saco una pistola amenazando a Gozaguro y su hijo. Magnifico servicio Mako. Dijo Yami ¡El no es un mesero! Argumento Tea, Mako es mi mejor amigo y compañero; la partida no terminado Kaiba ¡el antídoto! Exijio Yami. Paff,paff,paff, paff, Boom se oyen botellazos y un disparo.

¿Qué pasara... acaso alguien fue herido? Todo esto lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo; no me miren así chicos necesito sus reviews para continuar la historia si es quieren que la continué y ya saben prometo un lemón muy especial... Hasta el sig. Capitulo.


	3. Muertes, peleas y una huida poco

Hola como están todos chicos, muchas gracias por su reviews y sus comentarios, bueno me gustaría responder; todas las dudas que tengan de la historia con; gusto lo haré al final del capitulo, así que vamos con la historia.

(Aquí veremos algunas escenas inventadas por mí, porque de hecho si no meto mi cuchara, ¿Dónde dejaría a los otros personajes? Aquí veremos la escena del camerino para entrar, directo con la otra parte de la película ok).

**En el camerino**

¿Qué fue eso? Comento una joven de cabellos rubios que se estaba preparando para su siguiente espectáculo. ¡Se escucho un disparo! Dijo otra joven que hacia exactamente lo mismo mientras observaba a su compañera con una interrogante en su cabeza ¿Qué estaría pasando afuera? Aquel disparo tenia a todos sumidos en un silencio sepulcral eso incluía un grupo de jóvenes que miraban y analizaban la escena, nadie se había dado cuenta de que estas tres figuras subían por unas escaleras que los guiaba a los camerinos de las bailarinas.

¡Ten cuidado nos pueden descubrir inútil! ¡Ey bájale a tu tonito de voz Kaiba! ¡Cállense los tres! no es el momento de armar problemas, con los que ya tiene Yami es más que suficiente. "miren esa debe ser la puerta" ¿Hola? ¡ Me escucharon ahí está la puerta! ¡Tonto agacha la cabeza! Se escucha otro disparado que da a una de las paredes en donde se encontraban los jóvenes misteriosos.

¡Se escucho otro disparo! Si lo sé Serenity , Mai no crees que deberías refugiarnos en el closet, tranquila el disparo se escucho lejano, pareces muy segura de lo que dices Mai, ¿Miho a dónde vas? Argumentan las dos jóvenes asustadas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer su compañera, Mai corrió hasta donde estaba Miho para evitar que abriera la puerta ¡Hey Mai vamos a ver a los mejor hirieron a alguien! Mai la sujeto del brazo para alejarla de la puerta no sin antes decir "que la boca se te haga chicharrón, ni lo mande Dios! (en pocas palabras no digas esas cosas)

No muy lejos de los camerinos la gente seguía divirtiéndose como si el disparado no se hubiese notado, en efecto el último disparo no se había escuchado….….Mako siendo uno de los mejores amigos de Yami no se había percatado que el disparo se había impregnado muy cerca de su corazón dejando a la vista una mancha de sangre derramada sobre su camisa ¡Yami!... fue un murmuro desgarrador para los que estaban contemplando la escena en donde Yami sostenía a uno de sus mejores amigos su compañero de aventuras, haciendo todo lo posible por detener la hemorragia que seguía corriendo…

Todo estará bien, ya lo veras, tee- equivocass estuve contigo en muchas aventuras; pero en el más allá yo seré el primero en estar…Poco poco la vida de aquel amigo al cual Yami valoraba se fue apagando de golpe. Mako se desplomo en la mesa Yami lo dejo no sin antes vengar la honra de su amigo. No se preocupe Dr. Yami muy pronto estará con él, esas palabras que el mismo Doctor había escuchado le hirvieron la sangre, Gozanguro era un ser despreciable y mas por aquellas palabras y la risa interminable, el joven arqueólogo no dudo ni un segundo en realizar el acto que marcaria la historia no solo de él si no de sus acompañantes…

¡A tomado demasiado; Dr Yami! Jajajaja la risa de Dox fue la gota que había derramado el vaso…Las risas no paraban ni las de Gozanguro y mucho menos la de sus hijos, Yami se levanto débil se dirigió y detuvo a un mesero que llevaba una brocheta de carne en fuego, la agarro y se la aventó a Lecter que aún se estaba riendo. El sabía que Lecter había sido el asesino de su amigo Mako, lo que vendría desataría una guerra ¡Haaa! Lecter gritaba con todos sus fuerzas y disparando al techo ¡poom!

Los disparos habían comenzado, aquella que se encontraba prisionera en las garras de Yami junto con los invitados grito con todas sus fuerzas ¡Haaaa…! Yami se aventó a la mesa y tiro el antídoto. Luego golpeo a Dox, tirándolo de la silla; diciéndole a Kaiba, "cerdo" Gozanguro no se quedaría sin palabras después de ver a su hijo mal herido si no es que muerto "miserable".

Tea tenía el diamante en su mano; pero Yami arrojo el brazo de Kaiba; lanzando el diamante a otro lado; mientras la gente corría un guardaespaldas empujó el antídoto con su pie, mientras quitaba a Yami de Kaiba arrojando a Yami a otra mesa; Yami lo golpeo con una botella de wisky para quitárselo de encima. Pero luego recibió otro golpe, por el cual; accidentalmente golpeo a la chica que traía los cigarrillos.

La pobre chica había quedado noqueada (¡Zaz…!) .

Tea buscaba el diamante, lo encontraba, después de cinco minutos, lo volvían a patear, al igual que el antídoto, Yami lo veía y se lanzaba por él; pero luego lo volvían a patear. Era un círculo sin terminar por no decir que se acercaba la peor parte al menos 5 guardias corrieron a hacia los camerinos para resguardar a las bailarinas que estaban por salir al siguiente acto, gritos, correderas solo se observa que levantaban el polvo de todo lo que estaba pasando….

¿Recuerdan a nuestros jóvenes vestidos como detectives? Pues mientras ellos se resguardaban de los balazos no se estaban dando cuenta que venían 5 hombres armados con la infección de proteger a las damas que ya hacían en sus camerinos. ¡Diablos! Solo decía Mai cuando escuchaba pasos acercándose _¿Por qué se escuchan gritos?_ ¡Están corriendo mucho! Dijo una Serenity muy asustada arrinconada en la pared lo más lejos posible de la puerta ¡De seguro ha pasado algo!

Mientras esto comentaba enseguida se oyeron pasos y fuertes toques a la puerta. Ninguna de las bailarinas se acercaba ¡Mai! ¿Estan ahí? Había dicho una voz muy conocida ¡Sii si! Estamos encerradas, la voz respondió ¡quédense así no sabemos cuánto tiempo el Sr. Kaiba resuelva este alboroto…¡Muy bien! Respondió una Mai algo insegura por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Rapido los 5 sujetos armados bajaron las escaleras para seguir con su labor de defensa, ni si quiera notaron a los polisones que se habían escabullido para llegar a su objetivo, claro Seto Kaiba siendo hijo de Gozanguro no le dirán absolutamente nada pues el también era dueño de una parte del club… "Muévanse" tenemos que llegar sino esto se pondrá cada vez más difícil.

Uno de los 3 muchachos guapos, fortachones con miradas que derriten; (Si mis queridas lectoras sé lo que piensan y adivinan de quienes se tratan, jijijiji es solo un probadita), se acerco a uno de sus compañeros y le dijo al oído ¿Seto no crees que deberíamos sacar a nuestras queridas novias del camerino? no se sorprenda chicas Seto y Joey se llevan muy bien en esta historia, recuerden solo es actuación), eso incluye a mi querida hermana ¡Qué tal si les pasa algo! No creo que la pase nada ella sabe defenderse, tal parase que no conoces a tu hermana y dudo que Mai las deje salir sin protección.

Aunque esta vez tienes razón Joey; vallamos por ellas, no vaya a ser que el ¡desgraciado de mi padre se desquite con ellas y las lastime! Si es verdad ¿Pero no creen que deberíamos ayudar a Yami? Ambos futuros cuñados y rivales en la arqueología voltearon a ver un Tristán algo confuso por la situación No creo que le importe si salvamos a las chicas primero, ¿no lo piensas así Tristán? Mmmm. ¡Si tienen razón!, primero ellas y luego la misión.

Terminada la charla y después de evitar a los matones se fueron por todos los pasillos, hasta dar con el camerino de las chicas; que por lo general se los cambiaban constantemente, afortunadamente siempre se encontraban arriba, al llegar a este llamaron a la puerta. Mai quien estaba a un lado de la puerta, vaciló un poco antes de abrirla, Serenity, Miho y ella estaban muy asustadas como para abrirla además habían sido advertidas de que se quedaran donde estaban y no abrieran la puerta, pero Mai sabia más o menos el plan pues Joey le había contado algunos detalles del asunto.

Mai: ¿Qui?... ¿Quién es? ¡Somos nosotros; linda no tienes por qué temer! Mai, aliviada les dijo a Miho y Serenity ¡Son los chicos, Serenity ya más tranquila le dijo a Mai que les abriera la puerta ¡Pues ábreles Mai! Toda emocionada y más por ver a su querido Seto Mai les abrió la puerta, dejándolos pasar, no sin antes reclamar su beso de su querido Joey ¿No me darás un beso Joey? No por el momento no; ¡debemos irnos!

Mai lo observo muy extrañada _¿Ir_ _nos a donde?_ ¡Así me agradeces que te ame tanto! ¿Y como que ir nos, a donde? ¡No hay tiempo de explicar nada!, ¡Además hay un tremendo pleito afuera! Joey no tuvo tiempo de responderle gracias a que Seto dijo las palabras que Joey quería decir. Obvio Serenity no se quedo atrás al afirmar lo que Seto había dicho ¡Sí! lo sabemos; pero pienso que están "locos."

¡No! no estamos locos. Es mejor salir de aquí. Respondio Tristan antes que alguno de los matones pudiese darse cuenta que se querían llevar a las damas en cuestión ¡No iré a ningún lado! hasta que digan todos ustedes lo que está pasando, Mai no estaba dispuesta a ir asi como asi pero Tristan intervino una vez mas ya les dijimos que no podemos darles ninguna explicación por el momento; además; Mokuba nos está esperando en el estacionamiento.

Esperaba que con esa respuesta las damas en cuestión no siguieran cuestionándolos. De acuerdo; Vayámonos ya nos explicaran, pero ni crean que entenderemos tan fácil (pobre Mai a regañadientes se la llevaron no se diga a las otras) ¡Bien! Y el alboroto de afuera qué no se preocupen por eso; saldremos por la parte de atrás, ahí no hay guardias. Joey siempre queriendo resolver la situación piensa que no habrá guardias custodiando la puerta trasera, sin contar todas las escaleras que tendrían que bajar, porque el salón estaba hasta el tope…

¿La parte de atrás? ¡No somos fugitivas saben! Protesto Serenity ante el plan que se le acaba de ocurrir a su hermano, Si cariño lo sabemos; pero es la única forma de no toparnos con esos idiotas, (Seto abrazando a Serenity, hay que romántico...) No creas que con un abrazo me vas a convencer ya sabes cómo se las gastas aquel al que llamas "padre" Serenity se aparto de Seto ¡Ya basta de perder el tiempo!, tenemos que irnos pero "ya".

¡Pero qué genio el tuyo Joey!... Dijeron todos al escuchar los gritos de Joey, las chicas como pudieron tomaron un abrigo algo de ropa; por el frió que estaba haciendo, siguieron a los muchachos; bajando con cuidado las escaleras y dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera para empezar a bajar en silencio al parecer los matones no se habían dado cuenta que se estaban escapando, mientras ellos salían del establecimiento hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba Mokuba. A Yami lo sujetaban los guardaespaldas de Gozanguro arrojándolo a un carrito contra los músicos, mientras él trataba de agarrar el antídoto, causando un caos, la gente corría y gritaba como loca; Tea se arrastraba por el diamante, mientras que nuestro querido Yami se arrastraba por el antídoto. Tea estaba a punto de obtener el diamante; pero desafortunadamente lo volvieron a patear.

¡It Nos! ¡haa! Kaiba los miraba junto con el guardaespaldas muerto y murmurando Nio Atha ads dea de Ching, y bueno nuestros protagonistas cada uno por su lado ¡El antídoto! Tea buscando el diamante ¿Dónde está el diamante? Estuvieron a punto de chocar; pero ambos continuaron su camino a gatas; uno buscando el antídoto y la otra el dichoso diamante. Yami se levanto mientras las bailarinas volvían a salir; al verlo, estas gritaron.

¡Haaa haa a Haaaa…..! Yami se dio la vuelta y al ver a Kaiba seguido de sus guardaespaldas, opto por mezclarse entre la gente que se había atravesado ante Gozanguro ¡Neo hata de Ching! Señalaba para que los atraparan, Dehe the Ching Claro que al momento de ir por Yami se le atravesaron más personas, miro hacia la escalera y vio que venían otros guardaespaldas al momento de que estos se acercaban, _el antídoto._ Acorralado contra una estatua; comenzaron a lanzarle cuchillos; él los esquivo todos, luego sujeto uno y lo lanzo de regreso al dueño que quedo tirado como "borracho"a la vez tirando unas enormes copas de hielo; Tea grito.

¡Ohhh no! ella encontró lo que el arqueólogo busca "_el famoso antídoto"_, lo cogió y se lo guardo dentro de su vestido él la había notado ¡Quédese ahí! Fue la respuesta de este mientras caían los globos de todo tipo de colores; para dar lugar a las peleas, el estaba a pocos pasos de Tea; aunque a raíz de toda la multitud que se encontraba, no podía acercarse a ella, Yami tuvo que tomar una copa llena de vino; se la arrojo a la cara (el veneno ya está haciendo efecto) . El hijo de Kaiba, Dox llego corriendo con una ametralladora; comenzando a disparar como un psicópata correteando a Yami y diciendo…

¡Wata ne Wata ne!, el señor que se encargaba de tocar el gong no hizo más que correr y esconderse para salvar su vida detrás de la pared, Yami ya se había escondido para evitar los disparados ¡rang, rang , rang tat a taat jajajaja jaja (riéndose como un desquiciado) Yami soltó el gong de donde se encontraba y usándolo como protección contra los disparos corrió por el salón, lleno de globos viendo a Tea que también corría, la sujeto diciéndole.

¡Vamonos! ¡No quiero Irme….! Replico Tea al ver lo que pretendía hacer Yami, rompiendo la venta principal del edificio con el gong para después saltar a la nada…

¡Que pasara!.. ¿Sobreviran ambos? Todas estas repuestas las sabrán en el sig capitulo. Bien vamos con los agradecimientos y estos los dará mi invitado especial, venga Ryuo dilos

**Ryuo:**Se agradecen los rewievs a Dayana y Holly que siguen esta historia

Sip así es y dime Ryuo hasta ahorita que te parece la historia,

**Ryou:**Muy buena e interesante abra que ver más

Si así es mi querido Ryuo, muy bien contestemos algunas dudas una que me preguntaron en especial mi amiga Holly, hola chica, mira es muy sencillo en por que pongo Kaiba en vez de Gozanguro, resulta que nuestro Seto ahora será Seto Motho, por que Yami está emparentado con Seto por lo del antiguo Egipto, ahora como sabemos Gozanguro adopto a Kaiba, pues resulta que Gozanguro le hizo algo terrible a Seto y por eso el va renegar del apellido Kaiba y ya no puedo decir más por que se arruina la sorpresa que muy pronto en lo que cante un gallo lo sabrán, lo prometo.

**Ryou:**Y no olviden los review, es lo que mantiene esta historia,(si así es Ryuo mande reviews un saludo a todos.


	4. Nota Especial

Nota Especial

Muy buenas noches, a todos es para mí un honor responder sus mensajes aunque sé que algunos se borraron pero valió la pena porque al fin actualice mi historia, empecemos a responder los mensajes que me han dejado, para empezar como lo prometí he vuelto a publicar la historia si por mi fuera me aventaría todo los capítulos de un golpe, pero no sería divertido así que tendrán que esperar pacientemente.

Además vengo con un pequeño trato yo como escritora me comprometo a hacer los lemons que ya he preestablecido en la historia, se que algunas me odiaran pero la pareja protagónica debe seguir las pautas de la película así que para ellos no habrá lemon completo quizás algunas caricias furtivas que es hasta donde yo puedo intervenir dentro de la trama o ya casi al final pero ya verán lo que tengo preparado para cada uno de los protagonistas.


	5. Una persecucion intensa y

Buenas noches mis lectores, no me pude resistir a seguir con otro capítulo mas así que sin más detalles continuare con la historia…

Ninguno de los presentes que había presenciado aquella caída podría asegurar que las dos personas que habían saltado iban a sobrevivir a la caída porque justamente mientras esas dos siluetas estaban por llegar a su destino, 6 personas ya habían terminado de bajar el último peldaño dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento donde los esperaría su destino…

¡Ahhh, ohhh, ahhh! Eran aquellos gritos insoportables para Yami pero tenía que aguantarlos, puesto que aquella mujer tenía algo que le pertenecía, Tea no dejaba de gritar como una loca incluso después de quedar colgada debajo de un carro se habían aferrado a una sombrilla ¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto la joven mareada por las vueltas y las caídas que fueron dando hasta quedar colgados.

Ambos calleron de la sombrilla hacia el auto rompiendo a la vez el techo ¡Ahh! Enfrente de ellos estaba un jovencito muy perecido al arqueólogo parecían mellizos la única diferencia eran los ojos pero por todo lo demás eran igualitos ¡vaya que gran salto han dado los dos! No hay tiempo para platicar Yugi ¡acelera a fondo! Fueron las palabras de su hermano, Yugi no tardo en atender sus indicaciones mientras se acomodaba su cachucha a la orden hermano será mejor que se sujeten como pueden mientras le doy la señal a Mokuba.

Con una sola mirada y movimiento de mano basto para que Mokuba entendiera que debían marchar de inmediato antes de Gozanguro se diese cuenta que se habían robado a sus bailarinas, bueno hermano es hora de partir, sujétense como puedan todos ustedes señalo Mokuba a todos sus acompañantes. He Mokuba no es por molestar pero….¡Tenemos compañía!

Dijeron todos al ver como Gozanguro salía de un pisotón acelero a fondo lo mismo había hecho Yugi ¡sujétense como puedan! Solo se escucho el chirrido del auto y la voz de Tea ¿Qué sucede? ¡Un niño conduciendo el auto! Gozanguro iba acompañado de su hijo Dox, ¡rapido síguelos se roban a mis bailarinas! Yugi iba destruyendo medio camino que estaba lleno de puestos.

Yugi y Mokuba ya llevaban una buena ventaja, pero aun así continuaban manejando algo veloz, ambos destruían los puestos, Tea gritaba y gritaba como una loca cada vez más fuerte ¡won, won! Decía Yugi al ver la situación y bueno Tea no se quedaba atrás ¡Ahh! Las pobres personas corrían despavoridas tratando de esquivar los 3 carros, Yami les disparaba a los secuaces de Gozanguro.

En el otro auto las cosas no iban tan bien como esperaban que fuera. ¿Mokuba porque vamos tan rápido? Hermanita de mi alma es muy sencillo, nos están disparando Serenity por eso vamos rápido, ¿Qué has dicho Joey? Serenity no tardo en voltear por la ventana trasera para cerciorarse de lo que había dicho su hermano, Seto la volteo no quería que su padre lastimare a su novia… "Seto suéltame me lastimas" Lo siento niña mía pero no permitiré que ese mal nacido te maltrate si nos atrapa…¡estos el colmo Joey! Nuestro jefe nos está disparando dijo Miho, ni Mai y ella podían creer lo que pasaba, ¿Serenity tu estuviste con mi padre? ¿Por qué haces esas preguntas? Claro que si fui su empleada jamás me valoro como tu novia, hasta ahorita te enteras…

Seto y a todos ¡Quieren callarse todos! Y tu el que está enfrente muévete que si no te hago que te muevas …"Qué genio el tuyo Mokuba" argumentaron todos en una sola voz, quien se iba a imaginar que Mokuba tendría tal "temperamento" sin duda había obtenido el carácter de su padre…..Mientras los dos carros trataban de alejarse mas y mas de los matones de Kaiba.

Pero eso no impediría que Yami reclamara algo que le pertenecía, haber ¿Dónde está? Sujeto a Tea del cuello para hacerla hablar, (No se enojen con el ahorita no hay romance) No se tome tantas molestias ¡quite su mano de ahí! soy una joven decente decía Tea molesta por como la estaba tratando, Yugi de igual forma regaño a su hermano ¡Yami! No hay tiempo para romances nos están disparando y persiguiendo "otro disparo mas se había escuchado"

Yami soltó a Tea, ¡Vaya forma de tratar a una dama! ¡ohh! mi cuello el arqueólogo ni caso le hizo a su comentario al contrario ingirió de un golpe aquel medicamento que le salvaría la vida, Tea solo observa _espero que se ahogue pensó_ otro disparo se escucho devolviendo a la realidad a nuestros protagonistas. Yami se había tomado todo la infusión se notaba que se había recuperado porque continuo disparando ¡Qué horror! Grito Tea al ver casi les tocaba una bala perdida.

¡A un lado muévete a un lado! Yugi la estaba pasando mal _tengo detrás de a un montón de matones a una histérica que no se caya y frente a mí una carreta con una pareja, _el pobre joven que llevaba a la pareja no podía esquivar a Yugi simplemente corría todo lo que podía mientras que el novio al ver la situación trataba de tranquilizar a su novia _¡No lo soporto! Yami disparando a estos payasos, la parejita que no se mueve lo siento pero ya me arte…._

¡Yugi le di a uno acelera a fondo que no te importe quien está frente a ti! Aun lado, muévete a un lado, ¡ahhh tu te lo has buscado! Yugi acelero a fondo levantado al joven con pareja y carruaje, pobre joven que culpa tenia. _Lo siento pensó Yugi, _Gozanguro ya casi les daba alcance ¡Rapido estúpido que se nos escapan! Yugi en un intento por zafarse del chofer, carruaje y pareja viro el volante aquellos que le estorbaban el paso salieron volando a un puesto de lechugas.

Al fin se podría decir que Yugi y compañía se habían librado de Gozanguro ¡Que divertido! Manifestó Yugi claro que la diversión no dudaría porque a su querido hermano se la había ocurrido dejar la pistola en manos de Tea, haber sujete esto ¡Ahh! Upss se le había caído la pistola ¿Mi revolver donde esta mi revolver? Reclamaba Yami pensado lo peor…Me queme los dedos y me rompió una uña _¡Al fin hemos llegado! Pensó Yugi. _Mokuba a pesar de los contratiempos llego sano y salvo con todos sus pasajeros.

¿Qué les pasara a nuestros amigos? Ya verán las sorpresas que tendremos, por cierto no he visto sus mensajes por favor mándenme comentarios para continuar con esta historia. Así casi olvidaba a nuestra estrella invitada Seto Kaiba que les tiene una sorpresa a todos, Seto te sedo lo honores. Antes que nada debo decirles que agradezco que apoyen mi trabajo sin más que agregar nuestra autora está escribiendo una nueva historia que espera que les guste próximamente la verán publicada.

¡Muchas gracias Seto! Ya saben mis queridos lectores espero sus mensajes.


	6. Un vuelo precipitado y nuevas

Aclaraciones: no tengo ningún problema en que les guste o no mi historia pero tampoco se vale exhibir el trabajo de otras personas y menos si el autor no está enterado. Porque como persona cometo errores no soy perfecta, trato de que me salga bien el relato y si tienen comentarios pueden hacérmelos cuando gusten solo les pido que sean expuestos en sus mensajes y veré la forma de mejorar los diálogos etc. Después de esta pequeña aclaración empezare con el nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, les recuerdo que sus mensajes son fundamentales para la continuación de la historia.

Las cosas no iban nada bien, si decimos que el avión de nuestros protagonistas va acompañado de "gallinas" ya faltaba poco para que el avión emprendiera su vuelo pero como de costumbre nadie se ponía de acuerdo -¡Ah doctor Yami le conseguí un avión justo para 10 personas espero que no tenga ningún inconveniente si viaja con gallinas-… tales palabras molestaron en absoluto a Tea ¡Viajar con gallinas usted está loco! Los demás se limitaban a mirarse unos a otros, Gozanguro aun no llegaba al lugar pero no le faltaba nada para estar ante ellos.

Yami apresuro las cosas a él le importaba poco si viajaba con gallinas camino hacia su destino, gallinas o no el debía partir de ya, el encargado de conseguirle su transporte que lo llevaría de vuelta a América trato de limar las perezas -"señorita no se puede estar bromeando" y muchos menos cuando se trata de conseguir un avión en menos de 2 horas, por sierto ¿Usted no es la famosa cantante Tea? Tengo entendido que trabaja para Gozanguro Kaiba y por su puesto usted es norteamericana-…

Gallinas o no nos iremos en ese vuelo, gústele a quien le guste respondió Yami ¡Gracias por su trabajo! Le debo un trago la mayoría ya había abordado tan solo faltaba el, _me tengo que aguantar como si nada pensó Tea _al ver los gestos de Yami pero esos gestos tan solo eran el principio ¡Hasta nunca Kaiba! Fueron sus palabras llenas de sarcasmo mientras de un portazo cerraba el avión o más bien la pequeña avioneta.

Nadie de los que lo acompañaban sabía que se traba de una trampa. Ni si quiera el mismo Dr. Podía estar seguro de lo que pasaría después, Gozanguro tan solo se limito a sonreír con sarcasmo junto a su hijo _Jajaja, buen viaje Dr. Yami ¡ojala te mueras maldito!_ La señal hacia sus pilotos fue clara Para y Johnson estabas consientes de lo que implicaba vengar el honor de su jefe…El avión al fin había despegado junto con todos sus pasajeros en el interior cada uno se dedico comentar todo lo que había pasado en especial los "hombres". Yami no había dicho palabra alguna tan solo se limito a cambiar su aspecto poco elegante porque el traje estaba demasiado arrugado he incomodo.

Tea estaba enojada por todo lo sucedido no podía creer que ella y sus amigos estuvieran alejándose de Shangai su hogar…suspiro ya habían pasado 15 minutos el Dr. Salió todo cambiado su traje había desaparecido por unos pantalones de cuero, una chaqueta y un sombrero que le hacía juego con una camisa color café todo un arqueólogo sexy ¿Y usted de que se disfrazo? De domador de leones… ¡Les he permitido que nos acompañen! así que por favor cierre la boca entendido "niña" fueron las palabras de Yamia para el sarcasmo de Tea, pero esta no se quedaría sin decirle nada tomo el saco de Yami y le quito la flor del saco.

Así que nos ha permitido…Acompañarlo ¡desde que entro al club no me ha quitado los ojos de encima! _Espero que con eso cierres tu boca…_Yami ni se ofendió al contrario remato con otro comentario mucho mas "sarcástico" Así ni que fueras la mejor de todas, Tea lo ignoro pero ya encontraría la forma de vengarse, al arqueólogo le importo poco que Tea se ofendiera tan solo se limito sentarse cómodamente en un sillón alejado de todos se bajo su sombrero quedando profundamente dormido.

-Observo que están muy molestas por lo que paso- argumento un Seto preocupado por el silencio sepulcral en el que se estaba convirtiendo aquel viaje, Si además ni si quiera les explicamos los motivos corroboro Tristán, -bueno tienen que entender, además por ningún motivo iba a dejar a Mai-, Ni yo a Serenity respondió Seto. -Menos yo dejaría a Miho en manos de ese ¡cerdo!-volvió a hablar Tristán.

-¡Muy bien caballeros tan buena ha de estar la plática!- Respondió una buscando respuestas aunque ya sabía algunas tan solo quería corroborar ¡Ahora sí! Podrían explicarnos lo que sucede…-Claro cariño afirmo Joey nos dirigimos a América tu sabes los Estados Unidos. Mai movió sus ojos en forma "sarcástica." ¡QUE! _TE HAS VUELTO LOCO JONOUCHI KATSUYA pensó Mai, ¡_Pero si todas éramos felices en Shangai! Se lamento Serenity, ¿Te gustaba Shangia? A pesar de que mi padre te trataba como una cabaretera…No te lo creo y mucho menos que venga de tu boca Serenity es mejor estar vivos ahora y comenzar una nueva etapa. La palabras de Seto habían hecho eco en Serenity –pues si pero eso no justifica que nos hayan sacado como lo hicieron-respondió una Miho molesta al ver como se encontraba Tea ¡tan solo mira a Tea como esta!

¿Qué preferías? Seguir siendo una cabaretera, o ser libre, además Tea estará bien Tristán ya estaba irritado que no le importo haber levantado la voz, Miho tan solo cruzo sus brazos de enfado "_si como no"… _-¡Ya chicos dejen de pelear! ¡Lo hecho, hecho ya esta! Y no se puede cambiar – El tiene razón, además para que tanto enojo de nada sirve, hay que pensar en las aventuras que nos esperan, Yugi y Mokuba estaban cansados de las discusiones por eso habían interrumpido la conversación.

¡Amm! Mokuba no es por nada pero ya no digas mas, no vaya a ser que se cumpla tu deseo.

(Pues vaya que si se va cumplir el deseo de Mokuba jiji)

Todos estaban cansados se iba convertir en el viaje más largo, tan largo que mejor decidieron dormirse antes de llegar a la ciudad de Londres aunque para eso todavía faltaba un largo camino, el avión siguió su curso hasta volar sobre una parte de Asia.

Hasta aquí os dejo la historia si quieren que continúe ya saben mándenme mensajes con algunas sugerencias de tortura jiji, les prometo que el próximo capítulo estará más interesante.


	7. Mas problemas y espero no una muerte

¡Muy buenas noches! Estoy muy contenta este día y más porque publicare la continuación de la historia no importa si es un mensaje vale la pena seguir publicando cada capítulo que lo hago con todo mi cariño hacia ustedes, sin más que agregar empecemos…

Las cosas no podían ir mejor para Johnson y Para estaban atentos a cada movimiento y la conversación que tenían cada uno en su idioma sus intenciones eran claras dejarían que el avión se estrellase mientras ellos escapaban haciendo que todo pareciese un accidente solo que sin pilotos. Jalando la manija del combustible para que se fuera tirando conforme seguían avanzando hacia su destino; estos atravesaron los pasillos por donde se encontraban nuestros pasajeros.

El pasillo era corto y fue bastante sencillo pasarlo sin que despertaran nuestros protagonistas Johnson abrió la puerta del avión sin percatarse de que las gallinas comenzaron a aletear y alborotarse provocando un tiradero de plumas, Johnson reacciono de tal forma que Para saltara primero puesto que algunos pasajeros ya se estaban despertando con el alboroto de las gallinas.

¡coff, coff, coff! Comenzaba a toser una Tea al ver que había muchas plumas y casi le toco ver como Johnson y Para saltaban por la puerta. Sin fijarse en este último detalle fue directo a cabina y comprobar que no estaba soñando lo que acaba de ver hacia unos instantes, corrió las cortinas ¿_Donde están los piloto?s pensó tratando de hacer memoria _¡Ohh no esos malditos nos han dejado! Asustada y guardando su orgullo herido y se dispuso a despertar a Yami lanzándose hacia el jaloneándole la camisa y el sombrero ¡Sr. Despierte por favor despierte! Yami tenía el sueño muy pesado no hacía caso a sus palabras.

Al contrario de Yami, Yugi tenía el sueño menos pesado, estaba molesto por la forma en cómo estaban tratando a su hermano _¿Quién se cree esta para tratarlo así? _¡Para ti es el Dr. Yami, niña! "_Me tengo que tragar el orgullo ni modo Tea tienes que aguantar a su hermanito" _De cuerdo ¡Dr. Yami por favor despierte! Al parecer sus suplicas serian escuchadas y mas porque le quito el sombrero con eso había logrado su objetivo.

¿Qué ya llegamos? El pobre hombre aun no podía combatir los sueños de Morfeo aun se encontraba algo adormilado ¡Que está diciendo! Aun no hemos llegado fue la respuesta de Tea mientras se levantaba y medio le ayudaba al arqueólogo a levantarse, ¡observa no hay pilotos nadie pilotea el avión! El Dr. No se lo pido creer se coloco su sombrero tratando de controlar la situación.

Eso incluía controlar el avión ambos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta _¡no lo había soñado los malditos se largaron! _Pensó Tea recordando lo poco que había visto; Se puede saber ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? No ven que hay personas que queremos descansar argumento un Joey molesto porque también lo habían despertado las gallinas. "_Cuenta hasta tres Tea 1..2..3_" ¿Y TODAVIA LO PREGUNTAS?¡QUE NO VEZ QUE NO HAY PILOTOS!

¿QUEEEEE? ¿COMO QUE NO HAY PILOTOS?Joey comenzó a preocuparse y más cuando vio que Tea no mentía será- mejor que despierte a los demás ¡glup! PUES YA ESTUVIERAS HACIENDOLO! Volvió a responder un Tea muy enojada y asustada a la vez…Joey no necesito que le dijesen dos veces de inmediato pego el grito.

¡DESPIERTEN TODOS! Todos habían despertado con el grito de Joey, aunque no lo crean el grita más que Tea ¡TE RECUERDO QUERIDO JOEY QUE NO ESTOY EN UN VIAJE POR PLACER! Contesto una Mai hecha una furia los demás se quedaron cortos al observar que no quien pilotease…LO SIENTO MADAME PERO NO HAY PILOTOS fue todo lo que Joey le pudo responder a Mai puesto que se puso a buscar como todos los demás algunos paracaídas. Yami se encontraba junto con Tea en la cabina "tratando de maquinar la avioneta" ¿Usted es piloto verdad? Yami hizo un ¡glup! Yo no ¿Y usted? Tea no se lo podía creer el famoso arqueólogo no sabía "pilotear" ¡oh no, no quiero morir! No debe ser tan difícil, argumento Yami revisando todo altímetro verificado, velocidad listo, combustible, combustible se había prendido el botón pero la sorpresa que se llevo al ver que comenzaba a fallar el motor su rostro comenzó a sudar…

Tea se estaba desesperando _porque no me quede en Shangai…_Los crujidos del motor eran cada vez mas fuertes Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema ¡Yamiii no tenemos paracaídas! Dijo un Yugi muy asustado, no te preocupes encontraremos algo, Yami encontré estas balsas quizás sirvan para algo, Tristán estaba demasiado calmado para situación emergencia en la que estaban ¡Muy bien! en esta balsa cabemos 4 personas nos iremos Mokuba, Yugi , Tea y yo mientras que la otra caben 6 saltaran después de nosotros. Tea estaba más que alterada y más porque ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, ¿Qué una balsa? Nos vamos a matar estás loco…

Yami ignoro los comentarios de Tea sujétense fuerte los 3 y así lo hicieron mientras Yami abría la balsa y saltaban, los demás hicieron lo mismo con la segunda balza por un pelito y no se salvaban pues la avioneta ya casi se estrellaba contra la montaña, un gritadero no se hizo esperar de parte de las chicas…

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Cayeron suavemente hasta tocar la nieve y después comenzar a pasar arbustos y demás llegaron a tierra pero como estaba algo liza las balsas no se detuvieron y lo peor estaba por venir una caída por un acantilado.

¿Qué pasara caerán por el acantilado? Huy la historia se pone buena nuestros protagonista están en aprietos. Recuerden que para continuar necesito sus menajes que los espero ansiosa hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	8. Malas noticias y el inicio de una aventu

Me pidieron continuación así que cumpliré el deseo de darles el siguiente capítulo esta noche sí que ando inspirada jijij.

Las balsas se dirigían al acantilado apenas si hablaban pero Yami decidió romper el hielo, no podemos quejarnos verdad es como si…No pudo terminar la frase pues estaban cayendo a una velocidad impresionante lo bueno es que había agua una vez más se volvieron a escuchar los gritos ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Ponga el freno! ¡Odio mojarme! No me gusta mojarme y ¡LO DETESTO A USTED!

Yami con su sonrisa irónica para hacerla enojar más respondió ¡Gracias, gracias! Para después sumergirse en una pequeña cascada, mientras esto sucedía en la otra balsa las cosas no estaban nada bien en especial por las protagonistas ¿QUE SE CREE ESE SUJETO? ¡NI LOCA VUELVO A SHANGAI! ¿No hay freno para esto? Miho pregunto en especial por las volcaduras que estaban sufriendo, ¡Ahhh parece que no! Termino de decir Serenity ¡COMO PUDIERON HACERNOS ESTOO! ¡NO ES PARA TANTO! Respondieron los hombres para después perderse en la misma cascada que Yami y compañía.

Esquivaron las corrientes y poco a poco fueron pasando a aguas más tranquilas Yami, Yugi, Mokuba se acostaron en la balsa al mismo tiempo que Tea esta no se había dado cuenta que había caído media sentada, los demás no tuvieron tanta suerte porque ocupaban mucho espacio como para poder recostarse ¿Dónde estamos? Pregunto Mai agotada por el paseíto, parece una selva corroboro Serenity, me recuerda a la mmm ¿India? Argumento Miho, es la India dijo Joey en efecto el clima y el aspecto refieren a la India afirmo Tristán, lo interesante vendrá cuando veamos a los animales…

Has dicho ¡animales! ¡GLUP! Hicieron las chicas al escuchar el comentario de Seto. Lentamente se iban acercando a la orilla una persona los observaba desde los arbustos el hombre estaba sereno pero no quitaba su mirada de ellos ¿Dónde estamos? Pregunto Tea aun mareada Yami observo aquel individuo y en señal de respeto junto sus manos e inclino la cabeza, estamos en la India ¿Cómo lo sabes? Yugi, Mokuba y Tea se asustaron al ver aquel hombre.

¡Ohhh! Había sido su sorpresa de verlo ahí parado como si nada; los demás ya se encontraban en la orilla y uno a uno fue bajando de las balsas, lo mismo hicieron Yami, Yugi, Tea y Mokuba, Yugi le sujetaba la mano a Tea pero esta la rechazaba puesto que estaba cargando su vestido y no quería nada de ayuda, aquel nombre cuyo nombre aun no había revelado les señalo el camino sin saber a dónde irían a parar… ¿A dónde vamos? Pregunto Serenity confundida Seto la abrazo no lo sé linda ¿Cómo que no saben? Reprendió Mai entonces no comprendo cómo es que Yami sigue a esa persona rara…

Mai se cruzo de brazos al no recibir ninguna respuesta, "_se ve que no conoces ni un poquito de la India querida"_ Tristán enfadado de escuchar quejas y más quejas respondió de mala *gana* ¡Mira Mai! Yami lo está siguiendo por respeto puesto que es un sabio. No querrás decir algún jefe o patriarca de alguna aldea corroboro Miho.

El panorama que estaban observando no era nada alentador, la vegetación que mostraba la selva disminuía conforme se acercaban a su destino _"Que triste se ve todo"piensa Miho, ¿Dónde quedo lo verde?_ Mai no podía creer lo que veía tampoco Serenity "_Todo se ve arido ¿Qué habrá pasado?_

Seguían avanzando, Joey estaba medio aburrido de caminar tanto los demás también se les empezaba a notar los *signos de cansancio* casi no faltaba nada de hecho solo era cuestión de bajar una pequeña loma… ¿Cuánto falta Yami? Pregunto Joey, No falta nada Joey solo bajaremos y en cuestión de minutos estaremos dentro de la aldea, la persona que los esperaba era conocido con el nombre de Shadi siendo jefe principal de la aldea.

Una mujer les había recibido junto con otras personas, le hicieron alabanzas el panorama era desalentador; hombres y mujeres con sus ropas destrozadas, llorosos y sin haber comido en días. Mayena una de las mujeres de la aldea les guiaba por el camino en un idioma que no comprendían del todo (No pondré lo que dice la mujer porque yo no sé hablar el idioma Hindú y no quiero tener problemas si no escribo bien las palabras) Joey trato de traducir lo que decía la mujer, nos están pidiendo ayuda, una gran multitud se les acerco alabándolas Yami solo los miraba al igual que Yugi, Mokuba y Tea.

Una mujer le había llamado la atención los dos pequeños jóvenes Mokuba y Yugi se los quería llevar junto a ella ninguno de los dos le entendieron pero se reusaron a irse con ella; no señora por favor, no le entendemos, discúlpenos por favor. Las personas estaban junto a ellos tan cerca que no los dejaban pasar, Shadi de inmediato los invito a pasar a su humilde casa, ahí se dieron toda clase de situaciones algunas embarazosas para Yami…¡Dios mío! ¿Qué les ocurre a estas personas? Fueron las palabras de Joey estaba muy sorprendido por el recibimiento, para colmo Seto con su rostro serio no tuvo duda en reprenderlo al igual que Mai, creen que somos dioses Joey, ¡Ahhh! Bueno en ese caso podemos pedirles que nos den algo para comer ¡Me muero de hambre! _¡ESTAS LOCO NO VEZ LA SITUACION! _Pensaron la mayoría al escuchar la respuesta de Joey, Yami tan solo hizo una sonrisa de ironía. ¡Cómo te atreves! Mai le jalo la oreja a Joey, ¡Como te atreves a pensar en eso ahora! No vez que estas personas apenas si tienen para comer, no seas mal educado "valiente aprendiz de arqueólogo resultaste ser Joey" ¡Hay hermano! Tú y tus imprudencias dijo Serenity ladeando su rostro en desaprobación.

Ya ni yo soy tan descarado Joey te volaste la barda viejo, comento Tristán, y para rematar Mai volvió a hablar ¡Hay Joey! Si no fuera porque…Porque ¡Olvídalo! Habiendo entrado en la pequeña choza porque apenas si cabían 6 personas además del Jefe y sub jefe Shadi les presento a Odion, todos asintieron mientras lograban tomar asiento el pueblo se amotino afuera sentándose en el piso mientras escuchaban las palabras de Shadi y Odion, Mayena y otras mujeres les dieron de comer, Yami con todo el respeto que merecían las mujeres hizo una leve inclinación de su cabeza hacia Shadi y Odion el era el único que entendía el idioma de las personas que ahí hablaban, uno a uno le fue dando los alimentos a sus amigos, _espero que se algo delicioso ¡me muero de hambre! Pensó Tea._

Las caras no se hicieron esperar cuando observaron los alimentos Joey, Tea y Tristán, los demás sin preguntar que eran y sin hacer gestos comenzaron a comer en desaprobación del comportamiento de sus otros compañeros. ¡No podemos comer esto dijeron a una sola voz Joey y Tea! Tristán estaba por comenzar a comer cuando escucho aquello, le dio un fuerte sopapo a Joey por mal educado _¡PAFF! _ Yami tranquilamente le hizo ver su error a ambos, es más de lo que come esta gente, se están muriendo de hambre, Joey al escuchar a Yami volvió su mirada al plato y comenzó a comer sin protestar ni si quiera armo escándalo por el sopapo de Tristán el sabia que se lo merecía.

Tea no quedaría *ridiculizada* y le demostraría a Yami que ella también podía decidir si comía o no se volvió a Mayena oh lo siento si quiere coma ¡Come! Protesto Yami en calma, no tengo hambre contesto Tea con ironía en su rostro todos en sus pensamientos desaprobaron la actitud de Tea _" PERO QUE SE CREE, ESTA GENTE TAN HUMILDE LE ESTA OFRECIENDO ALIMIENTO Y LO RECHAZA COMO SI NO FUERA NADA"Los pensamientos fueron fuertes pero claros de parte de todos, _las miradas de sus amigos la señalaban Yami en son de paz le volvió a insistir a ellos los estas ofendiendo y a mí me estas avergonzando así que ¡Anda! las miradas mataban Yami estaba mostrando un rostro de temor y respeto Tea una vez más cedió avergonzada por su conducta ante el arqueólogo regreso la mirada aquella mujer que tan amablemente le había ofrecido alimento y empezó a comer Yugi también le dijo algo ¡Hazlo! ¡Malas noticias hermano, malas noticias! Susurro Yugi, por algo los habían llevado a esa aldea y Yugi nunca se equivocaba cuando se trataban de problemas.

Yami decidió ignorar los comentarios de Yugi para dirigirse a Shadi y Odion, podrían conseguirnos un guía, que nos lleve a Deli soy profesor debo regresar a mi universidad, Si Sayura los acompañara había sido la respuesta de Odion Yami asintió respondiendo en su idioma, antes de ir a Deli deben ir a Pankot ¡Pankot! Dijo Miho recordando que ahí es donde trabajaban sus padres y Joey no se había quedado atrás al responder igual que Miho. Seto interrumpió el asombro de ambos ¿Conocen Pankot? Pues de conocerlo, conocerlo no pero se el nombre porque mis padres que en paz descansen trabajaron como sirvientes antes de que sufrieran aquel accidente de auto me dijeron que dejaron el empleo porque estaban pasando cosas malas.

¡Sí! Bastantes malas corroboro Joey, yo fui guardián de ahí y no me quedaron ganas de volver después de que murió el viejo Maharajá, Yami volvió su mirada a Shadi ¿Pankot no está en la ruta de Deli o sí? Se quedaría con la interrogante porque Shadi continuaba el relato ¡Deben ir al palacio Pankot! Yo pensé que el palacio había sido abandonado desde bueno lo que comento aquí mi compañero Joey, volvió a decir Yami, ¡no! Ahora hay otro maharajá y todo el palacio esta en las tinieblas es el poder que tiene marcado a mi pueblo ¿de qué habla? Yami parecía más interesado en el relato, Shadi prosiguió el mal brota del palacio y como el monzón tapa de oscuridad a toda la nación, a toda la nación.

El mal ¿Cuál mal? Mokuba interrumpió a Yami mal augurio Dr. Yami, si escucha mi consejo vivirá más, los guardias del reino se llevaron el Shivalinga, utilizando la fuerza. Tea no entendía nada pero le interesaba saber ¿El shiva que? Yami para ayudar a entender a los demás explico que era lo que acaba de mencionar Shadi, es una piedra, una piedra que proteja a las personas de la aldea. Shadi prosiguió por eso Shiva los hizo venir hasta aquí, ¡jajaja! Nuestros protagonistas no entendían lo que Shadi estaba diciendo. Yami volvió a hablar, nadie nos hizo venir hasta aquí, nuestro avión se estrello, se estrello corroboro Tea, Shadi negó con la cabeza; no, no le pedimos a Shiva ayuda para recuperar la piedra, ha sido él quien los hizo caer del cielo. Así que ahora irán al palacio Pankot, encontraran el shivalinga y no los devolverán, nos lo devolverán.

Yami se quedo observando a sus amigos, la confusión no terminaba todos se levantaron de su lugar para salir de la pequeña choza y seguir a Shadi y Odion hasta donde estaba el shivalinga, mientras caminaban Yugi aprovecho la oportunidad de hablar con su hermano, hermano ¿Alguien hizo estallar nuestro avión para traernos aquí? Yami lo miro, no Yugi es solo una historia absurda, no te preocupes comento un tanto pensativo por la información que había recibido, Odion le indico el sitio aquí se encontraba el shivalinga el Dr. Ayudo en la explicación para que comprendieran un poco más del asunto.

La piedra era liza provenía de un rio la rodeaban 3 rayas, las rayas representaban los 3 niveles de la tierra, he visto rocas como las que ustedes perdieron ¿pero qué interés puede tener el maharajá ese? Shadi respondió a la pregunta Nos ha dicho que debemos obedecer a su dios del mal y nosotros hemos dicho que no señor. Disculpen mi ignorancia pero no entiendo como una roca pudo causar todos estos problemas y destruir a la aldea, Yami comenzó a decirles a los demás lo que Shadi le decía dice que cuando les quitaron la roca los pozos se secaron y los ríos se convirtieron en arena, los cultivos fueron tragados por la tierra los animales cayeron convirtiéndose en cenizas, pero una noche el fuego arraso los campos los hombres intentaron apagarlo, al volver encontraron a sus mujeres llorando, se llevaron a los niños de la aldea…

Me siento culpable por dejar este capítulo hasta aquí, pero vale la pena que esperen porque lo que viene se pondrá muy interesante quizás algo cómico con muchas sorpresas hasta el próximo capítulo y ya saben que los mensajes son importantes para la continuación de la historia.


End file.
